User blog:Ceauntay/Box office update: 'The Hangover Part II' adds another $30 mil on Friday
Now this is one stubborn Hangover. After scoring the third-best Thursday debut ever with $31.6 million, The Hangover Part II showed no signs of retreating and posted another $30 million on Friday, according to early estimates. That’s the largest Friday figure ever for a live-action comedy, giving the R-rated sequel a massive $61.6 million in just two days. By comparison, the first Hangover movie — the top-grossing R-rated comedy ever — had accumulated $31.8 million its first two days. The Hangover Part II is now on track for all sorts of gargantuan weekend tallies. It’s on pace for a three-day (Friday-to-Sunday) take of about $87 million, which would beat 2002′s Austin Powers in Goldmember for the biggest three-day weekend for a live-action comedy. And for the four-day weekend (including Memorial Day), the Wolf Pack is looking to snatch almost $110 million. CinemaScore audiences handed the film an “A-” grade, so word of mouth is likely positive. Kung Fu Panda 2, however, has so far had trouble living up to its predecessor. The animated martial-arts comedy picked up $13.2 million on Friday, bringing its two-day total to $19 million. The first Kung Fu Panda, by comparison, made $20.3 million on its first day alone. Still, expect the PG-rated sequel to bounce back the rest of the weekend, as most kids were still in school on Thursday and Friday. Panda is heading for a four-day weekend gross of around $65 million, and earned a solid “A” rating from CinemaScore moviegoers. In second, True Jackson, VP: The Movie continued in its second day in theaters with $13.6 million on Friday, for a total of $27.1 million. It's now on its way to a huge opening of $60 million, which will be a new record for any live-action G rated films replacing iCarly: The Movie ($50 million) not including animated, which dominates the box office. Toy Story 3 has the biggest opening for any G rated film bot including live-action and animated with $110 million. It's hoping that it should go at least at the third spot over the weekend, where else iCarly: The Movie had the number one spot opening. In fourth, Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides plummeted 69 percent from last Friday for $10.9 million. The last two Pirates films, Dead Man’s Chest and At World’s End, suffered roughly the same Friday-to-Friday drops (67 and 70 percent, respectively). On Stranger Tides should finish the four-day weekend with about $48 million, pushing its two-week tally past $160 million. And in fifth, the mighty Sonic X: The Final Stand fell 57 percent for $6.1 million, coming close to $250 million. In limited release, Terrence Malick’s The Tree of Life, starring Brad Pitt and Sean Penn, earned $115,000 from only four locations. The eons-spanning drama posted a per-theater average of $28,750. If the estimate holds, that’ll be the year’s largest opening-day average, barely beating last week’s Midnight in Paris. Check back here on Sunday for another update, and on Monday for the complete box office report. #''The Hangover Part II'' — $30.0 mil #''True Jackson, VP: The Movie'' — $13.6 mil #''Kung Fu Panda 2'' — $13.2 mil #''Pirates of the Caribbean: On Stranger Tides'' — $10.9 mil #''Sonic X: The Final Stand'' — $6.1 mil Category:Blog posts